The Witch In The Labyrinth
by Neverland Awaits Once More
Summary: Serenity didn't think the words would actually work or that even the story she had since she was fifteen was true but she finds out the truth when she utters the words and Selene is no longer in her room then he appears before her. Rate and review! It would be appreciated! :)


I don't not own the Labyrinth because if I did then it would be this story in movie form

* * *

A lone woman with black curly waist length hair with strange blue highlights and startlingly strange Apple green eyes, sat away from everyone else in the park under the hot summer so it was understandable about the clothing she was wearing, a thin strapped green dress with a white flower design. The lone woman that was sat away from everyone else with full but small pouty lips and a small button nose, was reading a green dyed leather book entitled 'Labyrinth' in white lettering.

Serenity sat quietly reading her book as a breeze blew her curly hair to the side and the smell of the sausages being cooked not that far away entered her nose, serenity continued reading ignoring the sound of her stomach rumbling. She continued reading for the next few hours, as she got to the end of the book and the park was empty because everyone but her hand gone home for dinner. Serenity stood and decided to act out her favourite part of the book; the ending.

She ran towards the bridge and over it before stopping on the grass, she had been rereading the little green leathered book since she was fifteen years old sobshe knew the words at the end off by heart. Serenity stood with confidence and a fire in her eyes as if she was really confronting her enemy, she spoke with calmness and triumph as if she had just really completed the labyrinth from the book "Goblin king, I have fought my way to your castle just outside the goblin city, to take back the child I have wished away. I have fought my way here through hardships unnumbered and dangers untold. It's time to give back my sister because my will is as strong as yours, my kingdom is as great and you have no power over me" serenity let out a laugh before smiling as she looked at the little green leathered book, not noticing the white and beige feathered owl watching her. the clock on the other side of the park chime and she turned to look at it before letting out a unlady like curse because of the time; it was 6:10pm and she was meant to be back at 6pm to babysit her baby sister.

Serenity raced back across the bridge and collected her bag before sprinting out of the exit of the park and towards her home. She cut through a few gaps between houses and went through an alleyway that led to the street her house was on, as she cut through. Serenity could hear a inhuman like snicker right beside her in the shadows, she jumped at the sound before sprinting again and just making it inside her childhood home when it began raining and she could hear the boom of thunder outside.

As soon as she was inside, the woman that her father was engaged to; her soon to be stepmother began yelling at her in an angry almost high pitched voice that made Serenity's ears hurt. It was like nails on a chalkboard "And why are you late?! I told you to be home at six to look after Selene! You can't keep going to the park to read books, it's time you got a life and god knows what your mother was thinking when she named the both of you!" Serenity bit on her tongue to stop the remark she had for Dallas, as her father appeared from the front room then the both of then left. Which left her alone with her five year old sister, Selene decided to call out the nickname Serenity let Selene call her "Micky!"

A few hours later, Serenity was trying to get Selene to stop screaming for their father by telling her a story which seemed to be working "Once upon a time, there was a young woman who was hurt and tired by her stepmothers harsh words. The woman was then left to babysit her young sister as her parents left for their date but what no one knew but her mother was that she was a witch, The young woman had also caught the attention of the goblin king by her strange hair and eyes and he soon fell in love with the woman" Serenity looked at Selene who had now fallen asleep, Serenity stood up and walked to the door before pausing in the door way as she turn off the light "I wonder if its true..." She trailed off in thought before saying her next words carefully and hesitantly "I wish... The goblin king would come and take you away...right now..."

Serenity let out a scream and thunder hit close by the house outside and lit up the room, she could hear shuffling as well as more snickering like earlier. She turned the lights on and everything went silent, Serenity froze up when she could no longer see Selene in the room. Rain pounded against the window before an owl flew into it once then twice before it flew open, Serenity held her arms up to protect herself before noticing the goblin king with wild hair and in a black leather outfit that was meant to intimidate and slightly scare people. Serenity took a step backwards before pointing at him and standing up straight as she glared at him, almost instantly knowing who he was and saying a few words firmly "I want my sister back" The goblin king only smirked annoyingly at her

* * *

Please review this story, I beg of you. I'd like to know what people think of this story because this took my a few days to write as I had to keep checking it over and changed a lot of the things :)


End file.
